Deal with the Devil
by YoCupcake
Summary: Sequel to my last one-shot - Obsessions. Bonnie never planned to get involved with Kai again. As usual, things don't go according to plan. Using dream magic to connect to the incubus that haunted her last dream, she seeks to to bargain with her former enemy.


**Deal with the Devil**

* * *

She couldn't leave like she had wanted to. It was still her plan to leave mystic falls, but for now she had to help clear up the mess her friends made. _One last time. Damn, I sound like a broken record. I should let them clean up their own mess for once._

she wasn't going to, as usual. There was one thing she had to do that was important. Lilly had managed to be subdued for now, but Kai was another matter entirely.

She didn't dare mention her erotic dreams of him. She was afraid she would want to find him, and make them real. She preferred to think of it as a nightmare she had no control over. Although that was not entirely true. The dream had been far from being a nightmare. If only nightmares were _that_ pleasurable.

Her clueless friends had given her the duty of convincing him not to harm them, or Jo's unborn twins. She couldn't believe they had even suggested it. As if she was the perfect candidate to convince Kai Parker to commit to peace, instead of vengeance. One erotic dream was not enough to convince her that she had any effect on Kai and his psychopathic tendencies. He was still an unhinged warlock out of blood, _literally_. She was still the same resident witch that gave up her life to help her careless friends.

No matter the tune; it was always the same old song. Her life kept repeating like an overplayed video, till it began to glitch. She felt like she couldn't keep functioning this way. Yet, she felt conditioned to continue her usual way of life. Only the part of her that wasn't an idiot, questioned this way of living.

She splashed cold water on her face. She had covered the bathroom mirror with a towel, after Kai had last entered her mind and dream. She bet she looked like shit, even if she couldn't check her appearance. She rubbed her hands against her face, sighing in frustration. Her friends voices kept popping up in her mind. It was causing a lot conflict with her resolve.

 _"Bonnie, you can't let that psycho and his friends kill us," Damon's worried voice was loud in her mind._

 _"Bonnie, I know this is hard, but they will kill Jo and the babies," Elena had said, trying to sound reasonable._

 _"You can't let my wife and our children die, Bonnie," came the asshole Alaric's voice, as if he had the right to ask her to do anything._

The docile part of herself wanted to listen, but the bitterness would not disappear. If only they were this determined when it came to saving her life. Still, she was worried about Jo and the babies. They thought that Kai might target her, now she found out she was having twins. Kai would not want to lose power over Gemini coven, if the twins were born. She would have to do this for them.

She picked up her the old dusty grimoire, that her grams had left for her. She was dressed to go to bed, but sleep seemed so far away as she scanned the heavy book. She was trying to find a spell to to enter Kai's dream. She honestly had no idea that vampires could enter dreams. It wasn't till she questioned Damon, after her little dream with Kai. He told her they had the ability. She of course had given him a mouth-fall, for keeping that helpful information to himself. After all the vampires she had to face, it would have at least been nice to know they could do it.

She had spent ages the previous night searching for some kind of spell that would allow her to enter Kai's mind. Or at least get in contact with him. She was thankful when her eyes found a spell that seemed similar to what she was looking for. The spell was to let a witch's consciousness enter someones dream or mind. It was the same ability the vampires used, but of course with witches there was always a price to pay. It would take a lot of energy to stay in that persons dream, and deplete their psychical body as an energy source. She had got over the nose bleeds she had gotten when she first used magic, and did not like the sound of being vulnerable again. Lucky for her that her ancestors magic was more powerful than her own. Problem was she could not use magic when she became spirit, the book stated. It was like when she was a ghost. She would not have use of her powers, and her body would grow tired from the amount of energy to sustain spirit form.

Sighing, she flung the book on the bed. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. If it were not for the thought of Jo's babies dying if she didn't do something, she wouldn't have bothered. Her friends were vampires. _They should be able to take care of themselves by now,_ she thought bitterly _._ She was not immortal like them, which they seemed to forget all the time. She could be hurt far worse than them. She also did not have all the time in the world, like they did. Still, she valued lives and felt it was her duty to at least make sure Jo and her babies were safe.

Placing a finger near the chant, reading the English translation first. Although she was becoming fluent in Latin, after studying spells, she still liked to get a feel for the words in translation. 'Immisi spiritum meum intra somnia' which translated into 'let my spirit enter dream'. She was supposed to focus on the person she wanted to meet in dream world, and repeat the chant till she felt herself become full consciousness. She closed her eyes, and readied her hands on the book. She had done this countless times, but the fear of seeing Kai was strong in her mind. If it was Klaus or Silas, she would have been fine. The thought of seeing Kai, after _that_ night, made the butterflies in her stomach flutter voraciously.

"Immisi spiritum meum intra somnia," she repeated. Focusing on Kai in her mind, ignoring her uneasiness.

She felt her body become light. As if she was floating in mid-air, weightless. It was like being in a deep sleep, but still conscious. It felt good to not really _feel_ anything. That was until she found herself pressed against something cold and sticky.

Opening her eyes, she could see she was face-down in snow. _What is it with him and snow? Can't he dream of the Bahamas?_

She pushed herself up off the ground. Noticing she was in her pale pink pajamas. Her pink night top had a picture of a bear holding ice cream, with the words 'yummy' in big letters. She wanted to cry out in embarrassment. Why the hell didn't she think to change before she did the spell? Kai was hardly going to take her seriously, _dressed like this_.

She looked at her surroundings. It was the same as when she had been there before. It was definitely the 1903 prison world. Snow covering every surface, including the trees of the lush green forest near her. There was the little cabin a few steps away from her. She could see a bright light coming from the windows, as if it was being occupied. She was hoping she had time to get herself together. She felt that all too familiar feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Well hello there, didn't think I would see _you_ so soon." She knew that voice instantly. It plagued both her sweet dreams and nightmares.

 _Nightmares_. She thought of her worst fears, one being drowning to death. The thought filled her mind before she could stop it. She felt the snow covered earth under her suddenly shake. Before she had time to jump away, it had caved into the frozen body of water beneath the surface. She felt herself submerge into the depths of icy water. She was a good swimmer, but the coldness of the water froze her limbs, turning them into heavy weights. It rendered her unable to move. The chill in her bones from the ice-water felt like tiny shards piercing her all over. She tried to call for help, but ended up with a mouth full of water instead. Her throat burned from feeling like she was swallowing blocks of ice.

She felt her body seize up, ready to give in. Then she felt herself back on the ground again. She no longer felt water surrounding her, and her knees were against something solid. Her lungs still burnt from the impact, and she felt the need to expel the cold liquid stuck in the back of her throat.

She turned and coughed up as much of it as she could. Opening her eyes to check where she was, she was back where she had started. She was sitting just above where the hole had formed, and now it was covered. As if the whole thing had never happened. _What the hell is this? The bastard, he tried to kill me?_

She turned her burning anger on Kai, who stood there looking innocent. He was in the same clothes as last time. Black jumper, paired with a long black coat that blew in the chilly wind. His eyes held a look she could not quite distinguish. He looked slightly worried, but amused none the less.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? you stupid bastard! You almost _killed_ me," she screamed back in fury. She should have expected it, but she had honestly thought that he was passed trying to kill her by now. Especially after their _little encounter_ previously.

"Uhhh, No I i didn't Bon. This was all _you_. In fact, I just _saved_ your life. You're welcome, by the way," he smiled. Looking like butter wouldn't melt.

"Saved me? What are you talking about? And what do you mean this is _my_ fault?" she was still recovering from the trauma of what just happened, and had no patience for his games.

"Well it looks like you tried to get into my head, am I right? Such a _naughty girl_. What just happened was subconscious on your part. See this isn't _my_ dream Bonnie, it's actually yours. I felt you trying to connect with me, enter my mind, and decided to meet you here. You could say you entered _La-La Land."_ He sounded too cheerful for her liking. Like a child receiving a gift they had always wanted.

"I don't understand, the spell was to get inside _your_ dream. How did we get in _mine_?" She didn't understand the full mechanics of the spell, but she was sure it stated going into the other persons mind.

"Honestly, it's all a little confusing and new to me too. Let's just say with the vampire ability to manipulate dreams, and my witchy woo powers, I can't be manipulated. I'm the one with the _power_ to get inside minds . No spell, especially the _lame one_ you used, can work on me unless I _let it._ " His face was smug, as usual.

"You're saying I caused myself to drown?" she was trying her best to understand the situation. She had not really had time to research the spell thoroughly. _I should have. Why didn't I think before jumping into this? Oh I know, I was trying to play savior, again._

 _"_ Pretty much. It's all based on your thoughts Bon. If fears are playing in the back of your mind, then your dream will make it happen. Just like real dreams. Apart from the spell makes you consciously aware of everything, where as you're not really fully present when you're dreaming. It's a pretty dangerous spell to be honest. I'm surprised you did it. Trying to save your moronic friends, _again_?" He had that all-knowing look she hated.

When she didn't reply, he decided to continue with his lecture.

"You know my brother Joey tried that spell once. Little brat thought he could prank me when I was asleep. Stupid little kid did not realize I had spent years learning spells, even if I didn't have my own powers. Well he soon learnt you should never try to enter the mind of a psychopath. I used a counter spell, and he ended up in his own nightmares. Which followed a zombie apocalypse, and falling down a long flight of stairs. Took most of our coven to heal him and wake the idiot up. You see the side effects of the the spell are sustained psychical injuries, _and_ going into a coma if you use too much energy," he pointed out, like it should have been obvious to her.

She was too shocked to speak. If she had known that those were the consequences of the spell, she wouldn't have done it in the first place. She had just made herself more vulnerable to Kai and his evil antics. At least before, although she felt the psychical effects like you do in dreams, she was not at risk of going into a coma or suffering injuries when she awoke. _Why is it so unfair? I try to do a good thing, and I always end up suffering the consequences._

"Try not to overwhelm yourself Bonnie. Here." He bent down towards her.

He touched her shoulder, and she flinched. He ignored it of course. His palm against her shoulder began to feel warm. She could feel her whole body heating up at the the simple touch. It was not just the feeling she usually had when he touched her, but magic too. He was warming her up with his magic. She felt touched by the gesture.

"Can I just say, I dig those jammies. You look absolutely _adorable_ in them." His sweet smile was heating her up more than the magic had.

"Thanks, I guess." She felt the blazing heat rush to her cheeks. She so didn't want to blush over a compliment from Kai Parker, but her body kept betraying her.

She felt him pull her up, so she could stand. Her limbs felt much better after his _magic touch_. One minute she was looking into his sky-blue eyes, the next he was gone.

She looked around anxiously, wondering what game he was playing. She jumped when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I _missed_ _you_ Bon. Did you come back for a round two of our last session?" he whispered into her ear. Causing her to shiver, but not from the cold.

"No, I didn't come here for _that._ " She was sure he was pouting like a little boy.

" _Shame_. Why did you want to see me so badly? Not like _you_ to seek me out," he was stroking her hair back, pressing heated kisses into her neck. She cursed her treacherous body for leaning into his touch.

"Jo is having twins," she said with great hesitation. She didn't know if telling him was the right thing to do, but that is why she had come in the first place. To convince him to leave them be. Although, she had now ended up at _his mercy_ in doing so.

"I guessed as much," he laughed into the skin of her neck. Sending heat coursing through her body, touching her most intimate parts.

"I don't want you to kill them. They're just innocent children, it's not their fault they're being born into your creepy ass coven." She honestly thought the Gemini coven was the cause of Kai's corruption. Not that it excused his behavior, but she could sort of see how it had helped shape him into the crazy warlock he had become. They were the most messed up coven she had ever heard of. She had always loved the idea of being part of a coven, seeing as Bennett's were lone witches. After seeing how a powerful coven like Gemini worked, she was glad she was never part of one.

"True, but unlike _you_ Bonnie, I don't do anything for _free._ " She felt a smile playing on his sinister lips, and felt his hands tighten around her waist. He was making her feel lightheaded with desire. _Did he always have this effect on me?_

"What do you _want_ then?" she had meant to sound agitated, but it came out breathy.

"What do you _think_ I want?" his hands were traveling up her cute night-shirt, causing her breath to hitch. As his warm hands touched the cold skin of her abdomen. He smiled remembering the little love bites he had given her last time. He noticed she had gone silent.

"Well there is _something_ you can do for me. Ever since becoming this weird hybrid mix, blood is just not enough for me. I mean sure I love it. I always had a thing for blood, even when I was a witch. It's still not feeding me like it should. My new little vampire crew told me it's because I'm a hybrid, that blood might not be enough for me. In that last little dream we shared, I got everything _I need_. I felt so full of energy after that _little session_ of ours. Basically sucking the life force out of someone. I guess i sort of turned into some sort of incubus? I mean I do have the _sexual appeal._ " He said with such arrogance, it made her want to slap him.

"You're not feeding on my life force or whatever, Kai." She didn't want to be hurt. She had been hurt enough in the past. She had experienced what it was like when he siphoned her magic, and did not fancy experiencing that pain.

"It's not the same thing Bonnie. This is different from when I take magic. It's not painful. If anything, it's _pleasurable,_ " his voice that was both seductive and persuasive, was drawing her in.

"Fine, but you leave Jo and the babies alone?" she didn't know why she was getting him to make promises. He had lied before, why should she believe he would keep it? She wanted to. She had to believe he would keep his word this time.

"Scout's honor," he continued with his heated kisses against her neck.

"I doubt you were a Scout," she tried not to moan, as his warm fingers did a slow massage at the base of her spine.

"I _was_ actually. I meant what I said Bonnie, I won't lie to you _this time._ " He spun her around to face him, so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"So it's a deal?" she held out her hand for him to shake. Even though she never liked shaking hands with anyone. As a witch, she used to sometimes get premonitions when she touched people. Her psychic powers meant she could sense things about them. Although, Kai was also a witch, so maybe her senses would be skewed.

"Deal." He shook her hand in agreement. His eyes bore into her, dark and possessive. His intense look caused chills to rush down her spine like the ice water. She felt a little of her energy drain out of her at that moment. It was not like when he stole her magic. It was more like a small brush against her non-psychical body. Like he was taking tiny sips of her energy. It made her feel a little tired, but nothing too detrimental.

As if touching her hand was not enough, he brought her body closer to his. Pressing his eager mouth against her waiting lips. It was only a light touch. His lips teased her own, rubbing against their softness. He drained her a little bit more, but made sure it was the smallest amount. He didn't want to risk taking too much.

"Next time," he stopped kissing her for a moment. " _I_ choose the location," he whispered against her mouth.

She was going to ask him what he meant, but she found herself fainting. It felt like she was being sucked through a black hole. She felt like she was flying at a rapid speed, that she had no control over. Before she knew what was happening, she woke up in her bed.

She was in the same pajamas. Her hair was still wet, and she felt her neck and spine still tingling from his touch. Her grimoire was still where she left it on the bed, and there was a small note beside it. She didn't remember leaving that there. She grabbed it and looked at the words written down.

 _I will keep my promise. Make sure to have my payment ready next time, k? I plan to collect._

 _Kai xxx_

She looked at the words in amazement. She couldn't get her head around what just happened, and what she had agreed to. _Well done Bonnie! You just made a deal with the devil._


End file.
